


Goddesses of Death and the underworld

by BunBunAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Zeus, Cassandra is Artemis, Damian is Hermes, Dick Grayson is Aprhodite, Duke is Harmonia, Duke is the sole male, F/F, F/M, Fem!BAtfam, Fem!Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fem!Tim Drake - Freeform, Greek god au, More tags to come., Rating May Change, Stephanie is Apollo, Tim Drake is Hades, besides Duke, fem!Bruce Wayne, fem!Damian Wayne, fem!Jason Todd - Freeform, god AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel
Summary: Jayde is the goddess of death, basically, the only goddess or god she knows of to have power over something...dark in the main family. She feels like an outcast. Her family all have these nice and kind powers. Love, animals, moon, and sun. She couldn't possibly be the only goddess to have power over something so...dark. Could she?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when someone sent a picture of Persephone in a discord chat I'm in. Thank you very much for sending that picture. I hope you all like this, this may probably be the start of a series I'm not sure yet.

Jay, the goddess of death, was kind of ashamed of being what-who- she was. Her older sister was the goddess of love, her baby sister was the goddess of roads, travels, messages, and some other miscellaneous items, Cassandra and Stephanie were the goddesses of the moon and sun respectively, Duke was the god of harmony and concord, and her mother is the queen of the gods. So why, why did she have to be the goddess of death. Why did she have to be the one with domain over something her mother hated, why did she have to be the one her mother hated?   
“You’re sad.” Jay jumped up and turned around, Cassandra and Steph were standing behind her.  
“Why’re you sad Jay?”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are. The flowers are dead.” Cass motioned to the flowers surrounding Jaye that were wilted and brown. Jay screamed into her palms.  
“Dammit!”  
“Jay?” Steph asked as she walked closer to Jay,  
“Stay away Steph. I can probably kill you too.”  
“Jay, where’s this coming from? You can’t kill me, I’m a god too.”  
“I know...I just don’t want to risk it.”   
“Jay. Let me give you a hug. Please?”   
“No. Please Steph, Cass, please just...leave.” Steph and Cass looked at one another before walking away. They both gave Jay one last sad look before they left. Jay fell back and covered her eyes, tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks. The meadow she was in started to shake, Jay quickly jumped up and looked around. The meadow split in half right out from under her, and she fell. Straight down.  
Jay tried to grab something to grab onto to stop herself from falling into the pits of Hades. This was it. She was going to die in the pits of Hades...will she be missed? She doesn’t really think so, but she hopes so. Even if that may be a little mean, she would like to be missed. After about thirty minutes, she slammed into the depths of the river stix. She felt the hands of the dead grabbing at her. Dragging her down further. A non-ghostly hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Once she broke through the river she only saw a hooded figure before her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wakes up and meets the goddess of the underworld.  
> Some plot? Maybe?

When Jay slowly came to, she realized she was on a very soft bed with an extremely fluffy blanket. She slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in, it’s walls were painted black and that was it. There were no personal items that can even hint at whoever took her out of the river stix. She pushed the blanket off of her and slowly got off of the bed. She slowly walked around the room looking for a door to get out of the room.   
As soon as she found the door it opened and hit her right in the face. Jay let out a yelp and fell,  
“Oh my! I am so sorry!” Jay covered her nose and looked up at the voice. Standing before her was a pale woman with long flowing black hair that turned into mist after it reached her waist, the unknown woman held her hand out to her with a smile.  
“I’m Thea.”  
“I-”  
“You’re Jay. I know all about you. Second child to Queen Brenna, goddess of death and decay, you had a fling with a human man a hundred years ago...he died a couple of days after you met him.”  
“...Who the hell are you.” Jay narrowed her eyes at the new woman. Thea’s smile fell from her face.  
“I um...I’m the Goddess of the underworld.”  
“You expect me to believe that.” Jay stands up and she realizes that she towers over the other goddess.   
“I’m going home.” Jay makes sure to bump Thea’s shoulder when she leaves the room.  
“W-Wait!” Thea runs to Jay’s side,  
“How do I get out of here.”   
“Pease! Wait!” Jay turns to face the goddess,  
“I...I can show you the exit…”  
“Thank you!” Jay crossed her arms as Thea walked ahead of her.   
“I’m serious about being the goddess of the underworld.”  
“If you’re serious then why hasn’t my mom told me about you.”  
“Well...I’m not sure. Would you like something to eat before you leave?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure? You’ve been out for about six hours.” Jay put her hand on her stomach and sighed.  
“Fine.” Thea gave Jay a sad smile,  
“I’m sorry about everything. I uh...I haven’t seen another godly being since my parents. So I was extremely excited to hear that you are like me...does that make me sound like a stalker? I hope not.” Thea rambled on.  
“...Ok…?”   
As Thea lead Jay to the dining hall, they were both blissfully unaware of what was happening topside.

Brenna, the queen of the gods, stared down at Talia, the goddess of agriculture.  
“Talia. You can’t go around killing mortals!”  
“I didn’t mean too, Brenna! Jay’s gone and I can’t find her!”  
“That doesn’t mean you can freeze the mortals to death Talia!”   
“Then find my fucking daughter!” Talia turned around, her shimmering green shaw twired around and almost hit Brenna. With Talia gone Brenna was finally able to get relax a bit, it was only for a second as her oldest slammed the door open. An angry look on her face, her long black hair was flying up with the wind that only affects her when she’s mad.  
“Hello, Dixie.”  
“Where. Is. Jay.” She snapped out.  
“I don’t know Dixie. I have Clark out looking for her with Hal. Now take a breath love.” Dixie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her hair slowly fell to her back.  
“Are you feeling calm now?”  
“Yes...do you think they’ll find her?” Her voice broke mid-sentence. Brenna gave her oldest a sad look,  
“I-I’m not sure.” Dixie closed her eyes and started crying,  
“Come here, Dixie.” Brenna opened her arms and Dixie ran into her mom’s waiting arms.

“Food just appears on the table?” Jay asks as she grabbed a pomegranate off the table, Thea smiled  
“Yeah. It’s uh, honesty strange. My mother never actually told me why food appears. It just does.” Thea shrugged as she grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth,  
“So, if you’re the goddess of the underworld then why don’t I know of you? Or at least didn’t know of you.” Thea sighed and looked down,  
“Have you heard of the stories of the Titans?” She asked. Jay felt her body go cold as she put the pomegranate seeds in her mouth.  
“Of course I do. Everyone knows of the Titans. Giant, evil sons of bitches. My mom, Talia, Clark, Hal, and the others fought and beat them. Why?”  
“...Because my parents were Titans.”  
“What? Impossible! The titans were all killed.”  
“No...my parents and a few other Titans were still alive..” Jay slowly backed away from Thea.  
“You’re done eating...right?” Thea asked,  
“I-I am...can you take me to the exit please.” Thea nodded,  
“Yeah.” Thea lead Jay towards the exit, once they made it to the exit Jay walked past Thea to leave.  
“Um!” Jay turned to look at Thea who was biting her lip,  
“Can..uh...would you be willing to come back an visit? I get it if you don’t want too. I mean I probably made you freak out with my parents…”  
“...I’ll try to come back.” Thea gave Jay a bright smile, Jay smiled at Thea as she crawled out of the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late and short update. I changed Fem!Jasons name to Jay because of me changing a plotline last minute. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Jay crawled out from the small cave that leads to the underworld she was greeted with the tip of a sword, Jay slowly looked up and saw a woman with silver hair that was tied into a low ponytail. The woman had orange and black armor and one blue eye while her other eye was covered with a black eyepatch.  
“Who are you.” The woman demanded, Jay found herself at a complete loss for words,  
“I-I…” The mystery woman looked behind Jay and put her sword back in its sheath.  
“Leave. And don’t come back.” Jay pushed herself out of the cave and looked at the woman one more time before running off. At this point, she just wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mom, her sisters, hell she even wanted to see Brenna’s husband. And she never wants to see him! Jay ran past the field and towards the gates to the land of the gods. As soon as she ran past the gates she saw an angry Talia storming out of the palace.   
“Mama…” Talia froze and turned to look at Jay. A relieved look appeared on her face as she ran and hugged her daughter.  
“Oh, my darling! Where have you been?!” Talia said as she hugged her daughter tighter.  
“I...I was in the underworld…” Talia pulled away from Jay and gave her a worried look.  
“Oh, darling...I never thought you would see that.” Jay stared at her mama,  
“W..What do you mean?”  
“I...we must go to Brenna.” Talia turned and walked back to the palace.  
“No. Tell me what’s going on!” Talia turned to look at Jay, her eyes went wide. Jay’s hair was turning white, her eyes were bright and glowing green.   
“...Jay. Answer me honestly. Did you eat anything from the underworld?”   
“Yes...Why?”   
“My darling…”  
“JAY!” Dixie ran from the palace and towards her sister only to slow to a stop.  
“Jay...what happened to you?”   
“I was in the underworld.”  
“YOU WERE WHERE!” The three women jumped in surprise. Brenna stormed over to them,  
“I-I was in the underworld. I...I fell in and then I-”  
“How did you even get to the underworld! Dammit, Jay! I told you to be careful but did you listen! NO!”  
“If-”  
“Why is it that out of all my kids you are the only one that NEVER listens to me!”  
“Mo-”  
“No. Just, please go to your room.”  
“What! But mom! Just lis-”  
Go, Jay.” Brenna rubbed her face with her palm. Jay closed her eyes and walked away from the others.  
“Brenna.”  
“Mom.” Talia and Dixie said at the same time. Brenna looked at the two, both of them were glaring at her.  
“Talia-”   
“Did you not listen to her. She was in the underworld. Brenna, she met the girl. She ate food from the underworld.”  
“You can leave Talia. Jay will be fine.” Talia leveled Brenna with a glare before storming off.   
“Mom...you are unbelievable!” Dixie stormed off. 

Jay fell on her bed and gripped her pillow tight. It wasn’t her fault she fell into the underworld...so why did her mom not wanna hear what happened? Why was she ok with punishing her when it wasn’t even her fault!  
“Jay?” Jay jumped up and looked to her door. Dami was peaking out of the door. Jay smiled at her sister.  
“Hey, Dami.” Dami ran to her sister and jumped on her bed and on top of her.  
“Where were you.”  
“Were you worried?”  
“No. Alfred was.” Jay gave a smile as she felt Dami grip tighter on her dress.  
“Yes of course. Only Alfred.” Jay wrapped her arms around Dami and hugged her tight. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I tried to get my footing on this, so it ended up being short. I hope the next chapter will be longer! Thank you for reading and I will see you guy's next time!


End file.
